Overspill
by Wicked'456
Summary: "As a matter of fact, being human is what gets you in trouble most of the time." Bella is subjected to hallucinations and escapades even her mind couldn't be capable of dreaming up. During Eclipse. BxE.
1. P r e f a c e

James was nothing compared to this. Victoria, Laurent, Jessica, Lauren… what they had planned for me seemed miniscule in comparison. Those out to get me seemed insignificant, childish. I would have welcomed it back with open arms.

With them, I could at least be _protected_. But this, this was too compulsory.

I had never dreamed something this intense, this supernatural would ever happen to me, Bella Swan. I was too small, too plain, too _human_.

As a matter a fact, being human is what gets you in trouble most of the time.

I was floating between reality and dreams. I wasn't sure which was which, and I wasn't sure if I would wake up. I heard screaming for Carlisle, screaming for Edward.

Screaming for me.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"ALICE, _where _is Edward?" I mumbled almost incoherently, refusing my lips to move more than they had to. It was bad enough I had woken without Edward by my side, but Alice trying to play dress-up on top of that was just plain crude.

Alice rolled her eyes, though I could tell it was in amusement. "I told you, Bella, Carlisle needed his help at the hospital. Now, hold still!" she exclaimed as she was trying to pin a frilly sleeve into place. I shrugged her off.

"Alice, I haven't even eaten. Quit poking me!" I huffed and turned away, bending to grab my schoolbag from its station by my desk. On the way down, I scowled at the MacBook Pro on my desk. It sat neatly in between my college acceptance letters (including Dartmouth, might I add) and my Trigonometry textbook. Before I had time to grumble about how there were two things on that desk that I wouldn't need and definitely hadn't paid for, the Trigonometry book had taken its place from the desk to wave in front of my face.

Alice giggled. "Silly, you almost forgot this. Mrs. Weebler would've flipped." I almost giggled, then remembered why I was scowling. Alice took notice. Her features turned down and I felt something poke into my chest. When would I stop hurting people?

"Sorry, Bella. Edward couldn't take you to school today so I promised I would. Now come on, I still have to feed the human and fix your hair!" She flew down the stairs before I knew it, dragging me with her. Before I could comprehend any of what was happening, a bowl of cereal presented itself in front of me while I felt my hair being lightly braided behind my back. I closed my eyes, trying to find my happy place.

With my happy place still missing, Alice dragged me out of the house and down to her yellow Porsche, a gift from Edward after the little Italy incident. I instinctively winced and wrapped my arms around my chest, much like I did after my zombie days. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed, and Alice walked the rest of the way to her car with her arm around my shoulder.

As we were approaching, I noticed the backseat window roll down. In it was Rosalie, looking more of a goddess than ever. I suddenly felt tiny and inferior compared to her beauty, and I resisted the urge to shrink back before I remembered we were somewhat friends now. After Edward had proposed, Rosalie had tried to welcome me into the family in more ways than one. Unfortunately, this meant more shopping trips for the human and less time with Edward, but I was glad for the effort.

Rosalie locked eyes with me and gave me a small smile. "Good morning, Bella."

I prayed I wouldn't trip as I replied. "Hi, Rose." Then I remembered she usually took her red car with her vampire husband. "Where's Emmett?"

Rosalie's eyes flickered to Alice by my side for a half of a second, but I still saw. My eyes narrowed as she stared innocently back at me. "He went for a quick hunt this morning with Jasper. Those two could eat anything," she joked.

Alice laughed and I smiled, eager to relieve any tension. "We don't want to be late," mused Alice. I groaned aloud.

"I wouldn't dream of being late, considering the speed you drive." I hastily opened the passenger door and smiled at the giggles of the girls. We swiftly sped away.

* * *

"Hey Bella," Mike Newton called out, "wanna sit with us today?"

I cringed as Rosalie looked on with disgust. "Stupid humans," she snarled. "Don't they get the hint?"

I felt a swift pang in my chest as Alice, Rosalie, and I sped across the lunch table consisting of Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. I was half considering it and dragging the girls after me, which caused Alice to thrust her elbow in my ribs, but stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted Lauren at the far end of the table.

Her eyes searched over my body and met my eyes, as if thinking the same thing as me. "Now, Mike," she crooned, her eyes still locked on mine, "we don't need _her _at our table, do we?"

Mike spluttered. He looked at me with slight longing. "Well, I…"

Angela, on the other hand, widened her eyes. "Lauren," she scolded. She adjusted her glare from Lauren to an apologetic glance at me. "All three of you can sit with us, if you'd like," she offered. I smiled weakly at her.

Alice gave one of her heartwarming smiles. "It's okay! We were planning on leaving early to camp with my brothers." I kept my smile from showing at Alice's blatant lie. The day anyone let me tag along to hunt was the day Edward wore a dress.

Before anyone could reply, Rosalie grabbed my arm and steered me from the table. "Thank you, Alice," she whispered under her breath. I giggled as she led me to the Cullen table in the corner of the cafeteria.

If there was one thing I didn't focus on when Edward was at school, it was the weird looks we all received. From our own table in the back, I tried not to notice as we were shot glances and whispers. I sighed, longing for Edward to be sitting beside me as a bronze haired distraction.

Before I had realized I was alone, Rosalie and Alice returned with food for the three of us. I smiled softly and shook around my lemonade as I pulled my phone from my pocket, hoping to receive a text. My leg bobbed up and down with impatience as the iPhone screen (yet another gift from my ruthless boyfriend) failed to light up.

Alice caught my eye and winked. "You'll get one soon," she said mysteriously. I grimaced.

Rose began picking apart her salad. "Human food is so weird," she commented. "It's so boring. I could go for a nice, hearty mountain lion…"

I gave my first big smile of the day. "That would look a little weird, Rose, don't you think?"

Her eyes shone with amusement. "What? I think we need more stares, don't you?"

Alice beamed at us from across the table. Looking back and forth from one to the other, she exclaimed, "It's about time you girls got along!"

Rose winked at me from the corner of her eye. "Speaking of, I was thinking we go on another spree after school—"

Alice suddenly sprang up. "Wait," she whispered. "I can't see—"

The back doors sprang open, and my heart stopped. Before I could react, Rosalie adjusted her seat from beside me to in front of me. I could tell she was trying not to snarl.

Jacob, Embry, and Paul were walking right towards us, ignoring the looks of drooling girls and glaring boyfriends. Lauren and Jess just about fell over themselves when they passed by their table. "Ladies," Paul commented as they passed by, only to be dragged by Embry.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Jacob. I hadn't seen him or spoken to him since the notes. After remembering his reply, I flushed.

I let my eyes roam the dull white tile. I twirled my hair, a habit Edward always did with my brown locks. The smell of strawberries wafted up my nose, and I felt at home. Just as I was about to quit being a baby, three shadows the size of giants eclipsed the sun.

Already cringing from the greetings I was about to receive, I shrunk back. Jacob didn't seem to notice, and had eyes only for the vampires on either side of me.

"What have you done?" he snarled, stepping forward. Embry and Paul stood protectively behind him, ready to strike if either side took things too far. It took a while for the roaring in my ears to die down that I noticed the cafeteria had gone silent. With an eye roll, Paul sauntered over to Lauren's table and began conversing with a well disguised look of disgust.

I almost giggled when I realized I wasn't a part of that life.

When the cafeteria had gone back to a remotely normal level, Rosalie began. "What have _we _done? _We _haven't done anything. Go back to your territory and scratch a lamppost, will you?"

"Rose, that's a cat," Alice whispered.

Rosalie scoffed. "Same thing."

Jacob didn't seem to notice or care, and I finally decided to speak up and look him in the eye. "What, Jake?" I whispered.

Jacob didn't meet eyes with me. "I don't know why you're still keeping secrets for them," he spat. Finally looking my way, he lowered his voice with a cold look in his eyes that shook my spine.

"We know there's a cold one in town."

* * *

**Hello readers! Yes, I've decided to try out a new Twific, something I've never posted on here! I have some pretty nice ideas for this story, and a lot of twists and turns. I hope you stay with me as the story unfolds! Also, I'm writing chapters as I post them, so when the story comes to an end I may rewrite some a couple of months later. Let me know what you think of chapter 1!**

**~Wicked**


End file.
